Storm
Storm Storm is currently a warrior of AshClan. He joined AshClan to be with his kits, Rainkit and Thunderkit. He is a former rogue who kept his rogue name. Backstory: Storm was born into a harsh family. They lived in an abandoned shack that often leaked. Their mother and father brought him and his sisters little prey when they were young, and once they were about 3 moons old they were expected to hunt mostly for themselves, and their parents did not do much to teach them. At six moons old Storm and his sisters were kicked out of their home, and did not have much experience with hunting or fighting. They found a much nicer home away from twolegplace and for many moons they lived there happily, prey was plentiful and not many cats tried to take their territory. They trained themselves and eachother to be skilled hunters, and were decent fighters. However, at 20 moons old, they were chased out of their home by a fox. During their search for a new territory, they crossed a Thunderpath. An unexpected monster was speeding over the limit, and all three of them were hit by it. Storm's sisters died of their injuries, shaping Storm into the bitter tom he is. He promised that he would live alone for the rest of his life, never make any friends, never take a mate, as it "would only cause more loss and pain: Storm limped his way to the nearest twolegplace and sat around near a twoleg's house. He was eventually found by a twoleg, and, as he predicted, they saw his awful injuries and took him to the vet. Storm hated the vet, but it was what saved his life. After he had recovered, the twoleg tried to make him into a kittypet, but Storm escaped the twolegplace. He became a loner and many moons later he found himself in the newly founded territory of AshClan. It's leader, Ashstar, requested that he join, but Storm refused and took off. Storm later caught greencough and seeked AshClan's help for treatment. Ashstar let him stay in the Clan and receive herbs until his greencough was gone. When he finally recovered, and was planning to leave AshClan soon, Ashstar confessed her love for him.Storm was freaked out and ran away from AshClan, planning to never return again. In an attempt to forget about Ashstar, he became mates with a rogue named Sun. During this time, Ashstar realized that she was expecting Storm's kits. She could not bring this news to Storm for she had no way to track him down. She eventually had the kits. She named them Lightningkit, Rainkit and Thunderkit. Lightningkit died of complications and received the warrior name Lightningstrike in SpiritClan. A few moons after the kits were born, Rainkit wandered out of AshClan's camp, and eventually out of AshClan territory. The entire Clan was searching for her, but by now Rainkit had made her way into rogue territory. Storm and Sun found Rainkit, and Storm noticed that the kit was from AshClan. Although he didn't want to ever return to AshClan, he had to take the kit back home or she would die. He had not realized that Rainkit was his own daughter. Sun came with him to AshClan, and there he met up with Ashstar once again. Ashstar was overjoyed to see her kit back home safe, and even more overjoyed to see Storm, thinking he had come to visit, or even to stay. Storm quickly clarified that Sun was his mate now, but not long after Ashstar told him that Rainkit was his daughter, and that she had had his kits. Sun was furious that Storm had had kits with another she-cat without telling her, but Storm cleared things up with his mate and said that he had not known about the kits. This time, instead of running away from AshClan, he decided to join AshClan as a warrior so that he could be with Rainkit and Thunderkit, but NOT with Ashstar. Sun told him that he if he joined AshClan she would no longer be his mate, but Storm already loved his kits far more than Sun, and he chose them over her. Sun did not want to leave Storm and she joined AshClan anyway despite her promise. Sun hates Ashstar and will be keeping a close eye on her in the future to make sure that she doesn't try to "steal her mate". Storm does not necesarily hate Ashstar, but he feels awkward around her and mostly avoids her when possible. This is where the RP currently stands. Interesting Facts: *If Storm had not refused to be given a proper Clan name when joining AshClan, Ashstar would have named him Stormynight, because his pelt is not really the color of normal storm clouds and is really more the color of storm clouds at night. *Occasionally Storm has dreams of his dead sisters telling him to wake up and stop mourning them and to be a better cat, however he does not beleive that these dreams are real. It is possible that these dreams really are Storm's sisters communicating with him from the rogue afterlife. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:AshClan Cats